One Minute
by melody40
Summary: Monica and Rachel have been hiding their feelings for each other for a very long time, but things come to light when the girls kiss to get their apartment back. Takes place during "The One With All the Haste" and includes flashback scenes. Ends with Rachel and Monica's first time together. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! To anybody who is reading this, I really, really hope you enjoy it! I had this idea for awhile, and it took me a long time to get it all typed out! I think the idea of "Monchel" is adorable, and I haven't really found any romantic stories between the two of them. This story is set in a world without Mondler or Roschel (sorry! It breaks my heart too) but it makes the whole Monica liking Rachel thing a lot less complicated. Haha This is a story that takes place during "The One with All the Haste" with flashbacks to previous episodes. I do take a lot of quotes and things that happen straight from the episodes, so please don't hate me for that! But I wanted it to go along as accurately as possible with the show to make it more realistic/imaginable. This is a story of Monica and Rachel's long withheld feelings for eachother coming to life, and ends in smut with their first time together. Please please please review! I would love feedback! And if you have any requests for me of stories with more of "Monchel" in them that I could write (or anything else Friends related, especially Mondler because they are my OTP!) please please let me know! Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Friends! I just love it very, very, very, very, very, very , very much (Yes, 7 very's)**

"Let us keep the apartment, and…" Rachel begins. "As a thank you…Rachel and I will kiss for one minute", Monica finishes. Joey and Chandler only acknowledge this offer with a stunned stare at the both of them. After a few seconds, Monica and Rachel both decide that they have agreed to this deal, so they turn to eachother, somewhat awkwardly placing their hands on each other's arms, and bring their faces together. They shut their eyes and press out their lips, tilting their heads every ten seconds or so and moving their arms up and down each other's a bit to make it at least a little extra spicy for Joey and Chandler. They break apart, looking into eachother's eyes as they do, just for a short moment, before quickly looking in the guy's direction, only to see that have already begun heading back across the hall. Joey slams the door shut behind them, and then they hear two/three more doors, presumably their bedroom doors, shut as well. They can only assume that they have successfully won their apartment back. "Men are such idiots!" Monica states. "I know, can you believe something that stupid actually got us our apartment back?" muses Rachel. "It's so funny to think, if you had just done that right after the last contest no one would've had to move at all", Phoebe says from the couch, giggling at the realization. Monica and Rachel stop what they are doing for a moment as that sinks in. "L-l-l-let's pretend that's not true" Monica gets out, and Rachel agrees with a firm "Yeah". The three of them hangout for a couple more hours; Phoebe continues knitting, Rachel checks out her new Ralph Lauren magazine and Monica cleans and bakes everyone some cookies. They catch up on things as they do this and chit chat about their love lives, although there's nothing to really tell for any of them. "Nobody wants to date a whale. I mean, I would; think of how much fun that would be!" Phoebe says excitedly, in her usual goofy manner. "Oh Phoebe, you are _not_ a whale! And any guy that thinks so is no guy for you!" Rachel says firmly. "Exactly", Monica agrees. "Pregnancy is so beautiful. I can't wait for it!" "Yeah, you say that now" Phoebe huffs. "It is beautiful though isn't it?" They all smile and think about their hopes for the future. "Well, I suppose girls. This whale is tired" Phoebe says, standing up; using the arms of her chair for support. "Alright good night Phoebs" Monica says, heading towards her to give her a hug, and Rachel does the same. "Good night guys. Congrats on winning the apartment back!" she says, heading towards the door. "Thanks!" Monica and Rachel mumble back, still a little shaken about the realization that Phoebe had earlier. The door shuts as Phoebe leaves, and Monica and Rachel stand together awkwardly, now alone, and look eachother. "Well, here we are! Home sweet home", Monica says, trying to fill the silence. "Yup…home sweet home", Rachel repeats. They both clasp their hands together uncomfortably and look away from eachother. "Well I'm gonna go take a bath" Rachel says quickly, and walks off towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna clean!" Monica says, heading for the supply closet.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel enters the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind her. She leans back against it, tipping her head back, and heaving a sigh. She feels tears spring to her eyes, but swallows the lump in her throat and forces them away. Just take a bath and you'll feel better Rach, she thinks to herself. Don't get wrapped up in your emotions. She begins running the water, and takes off her top, and then her jeans, and lastly her bra and panties, feeling her heart pounding faster and faster by the second. Her hands begin to lightly tremble as she pours a few caps of bubble bath under the running water. When the bathtub is full, she climbs in and sinks down under the water. She shuts her eyes, only hearing the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears. She takes deep breaths, the steam filling her lungs, trying to regulate her heartbeat. She breathes in through her nose, taking in her favorite lavender scent. But nothing works to calm her down. I mean, how could it? When mere hours ago she kissed the woman she has loved for over a decade. Tears fill Rachel's eyes again, and this time she doesn't try to stop them. Rachel let's herself think and feel everything she has been holding inside. How she has loved Monica since they first became friends, all the way back to middle school. It was a different kind of love at first. Of course it was just in a friendly kind of way at the beginning. Then she loved her like a sister. It didn't take more than a year though before she realized there was something more there. She began to feel a deeper love. She loved her in a way she didn't love her other friends. She cared more deeply for Monica. Wanted the very best for Monica, because that was what she deserved. Monica was so much better than other people. She had the biggest heart. She was so giving. Rachel got so angry when people made fun of her for her weight, and when her mother and even father favored her brother Ross over her. Rachel didn't want Monica to ever feel badly, about anything. Rachel always tried to take care of her, even though Monica was always the best and true caregiver of them all. As they went into high school, Rachel began to feel other feelings for Monica, feelings of attraction. It started off simple, admiring her hair, her beautiful eyes, and her luscious body. Thinking to herself that Monica was so beautiful. Then those feelings grew and grew and grew, and then one night when Monica was at her house for a sleepover, lying next to her, Rachel began to touch herself while looking at Monica as she slept, wishing she didn't have to do this alone. That's when she knew for sure that she was in love with Monica, in every possible way; and that is when she also knew, that she could never have her. How could she ever, _ever_ do anything; to potentially harm their friendship? She never wanted to lose Monica, and she knew that she could never tell her what she was feeling. She kept these feelings a secret, all the way through high school; and on their graduation day when their parents snapped pictures of them, best friends all grown up, she wished it was more than that. She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to make love to her. She wanted to tell her that she loved her. But she never did. And then they grew apart. Rachel's world, the world she was forced into, but Monica could bring her out of, consumed her. Her other friend's controlled her time, her parent's found her a wealthy and seemingly gentleman-y man to marry, and her and Monica didn't see eachother for years. The worst part was, that Rachel let it happen. But it was only to avoid breaking her own heart. She knew that she could never have Monica, and maybe this was better. To just be apart, to forget they were ever friends, to forget how much she loved her. So she let this world of fashion and gossip and money and fancy things consume her. This would be her now. She would please other people. If her parents told her to be a shoe, she would. A sob escapes Rachel's mouth, and she wipes at the tears have been flowing down her face the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3

Monica makes a dash for the supply closet, quickly swinging open the door and grabbing the broom and dust pan first. She begins in the kitchen, and quickly moves the broom against the floor over and over; trying to think about anything other than her and Rachel's kiss. Her soft lips pressing against her's, her blonde hair brushing against her skin every so often, the grip of her hands on her arms, the sound of her breathing through her nose as they kissed…Monica throws the broom and dustpan to the side, grabbing a clean washcloth and soaking it in her homemade solvent. She begins to vigorously scrub the washcloth against the countertop, urging herself to get immersed in the cleaning, to get a sense of relaxation, and to stop thinking about the kiss. She begins to ease up on the scrubbing, realizing; how can she forget about the kiss? She will _never_ forget about that kiss. You kissed Rachel, she thinks to herself. Her hearts begins to beat even faster in her chest, as she lets herself realize that, and fully think about that. Tears fill her eyes, but she forces them away. She stops cleaning for a moment, and leans forwards against the countertop, taking a deep breath; hearing her heartbeat in her ears. Kissing Rachel, that had been beyond a doubt in the world, the absolute best minute of her life. It was all she had ever wanted, for over ten years. Ever since her and Rachel became friends, all the way back to middle school. She loved Rachel, she had always loved Rachel, all this time. It was a different kind of love at first. At the beginning, she just loved that she had a friend. She had never had one before. And then suddenly out of nowhere, this girl wanted to be her's. And it wasn't just any girl. Rachel was thin. And kind of popular. She wasn't like Monica. But she wanted to be her friend, and she loved and appreciated that so much. She didn't have to be alone anymore. Very quickly Monica realized that not only was Rachel her friend, but she was also a good friend. She cared about Monica, she listened to her problems, she stood up for her when other kids picked on her, and they had so much fun at their sleepovers. She was there for her when nobody else was, including her own family. She began to love her as a friend, and then a sister. She felt so grateful to have a girl like Rachel in her life; a truly good friend who really cared about her, and she cared so much about Rachel. She wanted to be the best friend possible for her, and always be there for her in any way that she could; because she deserved it. It didn't take more than a year for Monica to realize that she didn't only love Rachel in a friendly or even a family type of way. Monica realized she had never felt the way that she felt about Rachel, towards anybody else. She didn't have much of a reference to go off of as far as friendships went, but the way she felt for Rachel, she knew it was different. She cared so deeply for her. Wanted more than anything for Rachel to just be as happy as possible. To get everything that she ever hoped and dreamed for. At time she felt she was holding Rachel back, and she wondered why Rachel continued to stay her friend, but they stayed friends all through middle school and then they were in high school. And then in high school, Monica's love for Rachel began to transform even more, when Rachel walked in on the first day of school, and it hit Monica in a different way, just how beautiful her best friend was. She always knew she was beautiful, but now it struck Monica in a way that she had never felt before. As Rachel walked up to her, she just stared at her hair, her eyes, her skin, her body; feeling mesmerized. Those feelings continued to grow and grow, and from then on the only person that Monica ever dreamt about was Rachel. She wanted Rachel so badly, in every day. She was deeply, madly in love with her. But she knew that she could never tell her. How could she potentially ruin the best thing that had ever happened to her? She could never lose Rachel. She couldn't even begin to imagine life without Rachel. So she had to hide her feelings. They stayed the best of friends throughout high school, all the way until graduation day. And when they put their arms eachother, and their parents took pictures of them; best friends all grown up, she wanted to badly to turn towards Rachel, take her face in her hands, and kiss her. She wanted Rachel to be her girlfriend, not just her friend. She wanted to tell her she loved her. But she never did. And then they grew apart. She heard through the grapevine that Rachel could now be spotted out at the mall or at fashion shows or the ritziest diners with her new friends. Then one day she heard that Rachel was engaged, to a wealthy man named Barry. She told herself that it was better this way. It was better that they grew apart, to forget that they were ever friends and that she ever loved her. This made things so much easier. Of course, she only told herself this to make herself feel better. But what she wanted and hoped for more than anything, was that no matter what, that Rachel was happy. Rachel always told her she didn't want to follow in her family's footsteps, she didn't want to do what they wanted her to do, and she didn't want to be like them. She didn't want to be a shoe. But it seemed that that was what she had become. But all Monica hoped for; was that Rachel was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Flashback Bar Scene**_

"Excuse me I, seem to have dropped my ball", a man says; bending over in front of Rachel to pick it up. He's pretending it was an accident, but clearly he overheard the conversation Rachel was having about wanting to have meaningless sex with the next guy she sees. He's kind of handsome, but Rachel would never admit that she felt that way to her friends. "Yeah so?", Rachel replies, feigning disinterest. "And now I've picked it up again", he says, then stands there for only a short moment before turning and walking away. He looks embarrassed, and Rachel feels bad; but she doesn't have too much time to care before she hears a voice, a voice that she has missed so much, a voice that now makes her heart twinge painfully and rattle with excitement all at the same time. "Rachel! Hi!" She turns her head to see, the one and only Monica Geller. Looking absolutely, beautiful as ever. She's maintained her weight loss, not that that ever mattered in the slightest, but she looked happy and healthy with her petite body, jeans pulled up high and a red spaghetti strap tank top, her hair, eyes and smile still gorgeous as ever…Rachel had to quickly snap out of her awe, and got up to say "Monica! Look! Hi! What to do you think?" while giving her a hug, but not before flashing her giant wedding ring first. She may not love Barry, but she does love the ring. "Oh my god! You can't even see where the titanic hit it!" Monica says, partially joking, while holding Rachel's fingers to examine the diamond closer. Rachel tries not to stare too hard at Monica as she forces out a laugh. "Yes, his name is Barry, he's a _doctor_ thank you very much", Rachel says, putting on her show. Yes she was happy to be with a doctor, a doctor with money, because hey; money does make the world go around. But she was not in love with him. She always knew in her heart that she may never be in love with anybody else but Monica. "Awww, just like you always wanted. Congratulations" Monica replies. Well…that's not exactly true, Rachel thinks to herself. "Thank you! So how-how about you?" Rachel asks nervously. "Are you seeing anybody?" She doesn't know what she wants the answer to be. She really, really hopes that Monica is happy. That's all she's ever hoped for. But on the other hand, if she says yes…Rachel knows she will feel crushed. But she deserves it, she is in fact engaged herself. "No not right now" Monica replies, an optimistic smile on her face. The look on Monica's face hurts Rachel's heart, and she immediately wishes Monica's answer had been different. She only wants her to be happy. "Oh well that's okay", Rachel makes a weak attempt at making her feel better. She doesn't know what to say. "I know" Monica replies, slightly defensively; and Rachel knows she has said the wrong thing. But there really isn't any right thing to say, when all she wants to say is "I love you". There are few seconds of awkward silence, before Monica stutters "Y-ah-umm, I think I'll get back to my friend", gesturing towards the man who "dropped his ball" just a few minutes ago. That felt like an entire lifetime ago. "Oh yeah, sure sure sure sure sure" she replies, looking towards the man, who holds up the ball while raising his eyebrows at her. "Listen, can we please have lunch the next time I'm in the city?" Rachel asks Monica, taking her soft hands into her's. "Oh that'd be great" Monica replies. They say their goodbyes and Rachel goes back to sit with her friends. She knows that that lunch will never happen. Because she has no idea where life is going to take her once she is married. She knows she is going to continue to be a shoe, and do whatever her parents want; whatever Barry wants. She knows that she should be thankful. Barry will treat her well. She won't have to work. They will take luxurious vacations. She will get beautiful presents from him. Life will be a breeze. But it won't be fun. It won't be romantic. It won't be sexy. It won't be fulfilling. She thought it could be, she could make herself believe that she would be happy with Barry, but as her friends continue their chattering, Rachel sits and wonders, how in the world can she go back to her flat with Barry, go back to her life, after having just seen Monica again? And remembering who it was that truly makes her happy? Truly inspires her, uplifts her, encourages her to take risks and be her own person. To be a _better_ person. As she sits there she realizes, she never forgot about Monica. Their friendship, the love that she felt for her. She made herself believe that time could strip it all away, and she immersed herself in everything that she could to forget, but she didn't, and she realizes that a part of her always knew that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ten bucks says I never see that woman again in my life" Monica says to Chandler, crossing her arms over her stomach; to try and conceal the pain that she feels there. "What a shame" Chandler says distractedly, still staring at Rachel as he rubs the end of his pool stick into the blue chalk. "Stop it you pig!" Monica laughs, slapping her friend in her side. "Oww! Well sorry, she's…nice to stare at" he replies, going back to their game of pool; but not before giving Rachel one last glance. "Yeah, she is" Monica quietly agrees. As they continue to play pool, Monica continues to discreetly glance at Rachel while Chandler isn't looking. She is beautiful as ever. More beautiful than she ever remembered her looking, and she didn't think that was possible. Her hair was in gorgeous waves, one half of pinned away from beautiful face, she had on makeup that accentuated her eyes, cheekbones and lips, she had beautiful jewelry, and a navy pea coat. She was stunning. It was in a different way than she used to be, but she was Rachel all the same. I've missed her so much, Monica thinks to herself. Having just seen Rachel and speaking with her, it kills Monica as she realizes just how much she has missed her. To be in the same room with her, and not be able to say more; ask her how she has been all these years, ask her if she is happy, tell her that she loves her. "Monica?" Chandler's voice pulls her out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry" Monica says, shaking her head as if trying to shake away her feelings. She aims her pool stick at the cue ball and with a renewed sense of competition, in a matter of a minute successfully shoots away her last two solids and the eight ball. "Ah-ha, I win!" Monica cheers. It only makes her feel slightly better. "Another game?" Chandler asks, already preparing the balls in the triangle. "Uhm…nah" Monica replies, feigning uncertainty. But she knows that she has to get out of here. "Alright, want to get another drink?" he asks, tilting his head towards the bar. Now that she could go for. But she knows she needs to get back to her apartment, as soon as possible. "I think I'm ready to call it quits. I'm pretty tired", Monica says. Chandler looks at his watch, seeing it's not even 10 o'clock yet. "Alright, whatever you say" Chandler replies, knowing something must be up; but he doesn't ask. Monica drives them home, and she speeds them back to their apartment building. She anticipates seeing flashing red lights behind her at any second, but she doesn't care. She needs to get home. "You must really be tired" Chandler jokes, while gripping the center console for comfort. Monica just ignores him. She gets them back safely, and then quickly gets into the elevator, and then runs to her door, quickly unlocking it and shutting it behind her. She doesn't even say good night to Chandler. She leans back against it, tilting her head back, and then slides down to the ground. She feels sobs rising, and then covers her mouth, anticipating what she knew was about to come. She sobs against her hand, and the tears begin to flow. Rachel, oh Rachel. It had been years since she had seen her, and she thought that she was "over her", she made herself believe that she was over her, but how could she ever be? One look, one conversation, was all it took, to bring all those memories and feelings to the surface. In the years since Monica had last seen Rachel, no guy had ever made her feel how Rachel made her feel. Not even close. She had never felt such sparks, never felt butterflies in her stomach, never even felt so turned on with a man as she did when she used to dream about Rachel. And through all these years Monica still did, dream about Rachel that is. She tried not to, but she couldn't help it. And seeing her tonight, she realized why. She felt those sparks again, felt the butterflies. She wanted so badly to have her back in her life. To have things the way they were. She wanted to be her friend again. She wanted to talk the way they used to. Talk about everything, every thought, every feeling, every secret. She wanted to know everything that was going on inside that beautiful woman's head. She wanted to share her life with her again. She wanted to tell her everything that had happened with her. Tell her she has just missed her…and even more than that, above all of that, she wanted to tell her that she loved her. What she also really, really wanted; was to kiss her. Kiss those beautiful lips, that beautiful face. Maybe unbutton her peacoat… Monica just sits against her door and cries for what seems like an eternity. She wants to have Rachel back so badly. But she doesn't think she will ever see her again. She knows that both of them will now return to the way things were, and maybe it was better off that way. No, who was she kidding? It was not better off that way. It never was and it sure wasn't now. How can she go back to her life, back to her crappy waitress job, back to hanging out at the bar with the gang, and then coming home alone at night? Back to terrible dates with man after man, dates that never lead to anything good? She missed her friend. The woman she loves. She always had. She had made herself believe that time and distance were the remedies to forget about Rachel, but a part of her always knew that that was impossible, and tonight confirmed it. And she didn't know how she could recover from this night.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rachel's Wedding Day**_

It's a half an hour before her wedding, her wedding with Barry; and Rachel stands alone in the gift room. She scans all the bags and boxes and runs her fingers over all the different bows and gift wraps and ribbons. This is all for me, she thinks. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. She could get through this. Then her eyes land on a gravy boat; a white Limoges gravy boat with beautifully hand painted purple flowers running along it, with a bronze handle on a gorgeous bronze plate with those hand painted purple flowers along the edges. Rachel swallows hard as she realizes, that she is more turned on by this gravy boat than by Barry. Then she jumps, her hand flying to her mouth as she shouts in horror, realizing who Barry has reminded her of all this time, Mr. Potato Head! Oh my god I have to get out of here, Rachel thinks. She spins in circles, looking for an exit door, a window, anything. There's nothing in here, so she makes her way to a bathroom, luckily everybody is already seated on the other side of the building waiting for the wedding to start, and nobody sees Rachel enter the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She jimmies up the window, and with her heart pounding wildly, and a vision of only one person in mind, she carefully climbs out the window, not so gracefully landing on the very wet grass. Her heels sink into the moist dirt, but she pulls them out and begins to run. She only then realizes that it is down pouring, but that doesn't stop her. Nothing can stop her now. She needs Monica. She has nobody else to turn to. A part of her knows that she has no right to barge back into Monica's life again like this, she knows it's going to seem like she only needs her now that she needs help. But that isn't it at all. She knows Monica will help her, but of course it isn't just that at all. She needs to see the woman that she loves, that she's always loved, there's nobody else she wants to see right now more than Monica. Rachel runs and runs until she gets to Monica's apartment building, she had heard a couple years back where she was living, and she hoped it was still in this building. She had no idea, but it was her only hope. She ran and ran until she found the apartment building, and scanned the buzzers. "20 Geller". She pressed down on it, hard and frantic; still getting soaked from the rain. She waited about ten seconds before pressing it again, and then another ten seconds. "Ahh!" she screams, frustrated. "Hey lady! You're looking for Monica Geller?" she hears a man ask her, and she looks up to see what appears to be a handyman, a stocky guy with curly hair and a nametag that says "Treeger". "Yes! Yes! Monica Geller" she confirms earnestly. "She's probably at Central Perk" he informs her helpfully. "Central Perk? What's Central Perk?" Rachel asks, exasperated. "Oh you know, it used to be that bar she always went to but it's a coffee shop now", he tells her. "Oh! Oh okay, okay thanks!" Rachel replies thankfully, and then turns around on her heels and heads back in the opposite direction towards that bar…that coffee shop…where she was last saw Monica. Monica please be there, Rachel thinks. Please be there. I need you.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Back at Central Perk**_

It's a rainy afternoon on a weekday, and Monica is spending it the same she always does; hanging out at the coffee shop with her friends; Joey, Phoebe, Chandler and of course her brother Ross. She gets up to grab another cup of coffee, and listens to her brother talk about his split from his wife Carol, who turned out to be a lesbian, while she stirs her creamer into her coffee. She comes back and takes a seat next to him, just as Joey pipes up to give some dating advice. Here we go, she thinks. "Alright Ross look, you're feeling a lot of pain right now. You're angry. You're hurtin'. Can I tell you what the answer is?" he says, as if he's some expert. Ross puts his hand up as a weak form or answering yes; or more like, sure why not. "Strip joint!" Joey shouts out immediately. "Come on, you're single! Have some hormones!" "See but I don't want to be single, okay? I just-I just want to be married again", Ross replies solemnly. Just then, Rachel bursts through the doors of Central Perk. "And I just want a million dollars!" Chandler calls out.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel finally gets to Central Perk; her dress, veil, hair and entire body soaking wet, and she runs in looking around, unsure of her whereabouts in this now entirely different room. She goes up to the counter to ask about Monica, but then hears "Rachel?" She turns around and sees Monica walking up right behind her. Her eyes as blue as ever, her hair styled to gorgeous perfection, her smile is blinding and she is wearing a simple white top with a yellow jacket and khaki pants. She was still stunning. She smiles widely, so relieved to see her old best friend. "Oh god Monica, hi!" she answers gratefully, reaching her arms around her to give her a hug."Thank god! I just went to your building and you weren't there and then this guy with a big hammer said that you might be here and you are, you are!" Then a girl with short brunette hair pipes up behind the counter asking, "Can I get you some coffee?" Monica answers for Rachel saying "Decaf". Then Monica holds Rachel lightly by the shoulders, leading her over towards the rest of the gang. Rachel is inwardly freaking out, for so, so many reasons. She just left her wedding. She knows that by now the wedding would be happening, in fact it would probably be over by now. Are they looking for her? Or have they given up? Has Barry figured out what happened? Did he know that Rachel didn't love him? Is he angry? Oh god, her parents. She knows they're angry. Then she thinks about that gravy boat…how she really wants that gravy boat. And most importantly, Monica's hands on her bare, cold skin; leading her over to her friends. She stands nervously as Monica introduces her to everybody. "Okay everybody, this is Rachel; another Lincoln High survivor" Monica says, while rubbing Rachel's arms. Rachel's heart beats wildly in her chest. "This is everybody. This is Chandler and Phoebe and Joey, and you remember my brother Ross?" "Sure!" Rachel says, walking over towards him to shake his hand, happy to see at least one other familiar face, even though that Chandler guy looks familiar…She reaches her hand out towards Ross', when suddenly the umbrella he is holding pops open and hits her in the stomach. He quickly closes it, sitting down and looking greatly embarrassed. There is a bit of an awkward silence before Rachel sits down next to him, and then there is more awkward silence before Monica says "So you want to tell us now, or are we waiting for four wet bridesmaids?" Rachel then tells everyone about the Limoges gravy boat, and the whole Mr. Potato Head thing. She can hear her voice is shaking, and is grateful when Ross puts her sweet and low in her coffee for her. When all is said and done, Monica says she can come back to her apartment with all of them, so that she can use the phone and get dry. "Thank you so much Monica" Rachel says gratefully, giving her another hug. She can feel a lump rising in her throat, but forces it down. This might be all you get Rachel, she thinks to herself. Monica is just being nice, just like she always has, and is performing a kind gesture by letting you use her phone. That's it. But a part of her hopes that this could be so, so much more. They could rekindle their friendship. Monica could ask her to stay the night, and they could talk about everything they've both been through all these years. It will be like all that time and distance never happened. But who was she kidding? It did happen. This won't be anything, Rachel thinks. Still, a part of her is hopeful. Rachel swallows the lump in her throat and pulls away from the hug. "Anything for you Rachel" Monica says. Then she turns and begins to walk out the door with the rest of her friends, leaving Rachel more than a little flustered from her words.


	9. Chapter 9

Heading to her apartment, Monica's mind is in turmoil with all sorts of emotions. Happiness, of course happiness. She was so happy to see Rachel again. How could she not be? It was Rachel. Sadness at seeing her old friend wet and cold from the rain, with nowhere else to go. Worry about what would happen to Rachel now. Terrified for herself, of what this could mean for her; if this would turn into something more, as far as her and Rachel were concerned. What if they stayed friends now? What if all of her feelings came back, stronger than ever before? She kept glancing up in her rearview mirror at Rachel in the backseat, crammed between Ross, Chandler and Joey; as Phoebe sat next to her in the passenger seat. Monica couldn't help but admire her beauty for the millionth time in her life, hell; for the millionth time that day. Her stunning eyes, gorgeous hair, beautiful face, cutest nose and lips, her body, her dress, everything about her was breathtaking. Monica saw Rachel shiver, and wanted more than anything to be able to just wrap her up in her arms and keep her warm. "Watch out!" Phoebe suddenly shouts, and Monica instinctively swerves to the right, just as a car honks as it drives past them. "Sorry, got distracted" Monica mutters quietly. She feels herself get teary eyed but blinks it back, and then they arrive back at her building. They head upstairs to her apartment, and Rachel uses the restroom. They all take a seat in the living room, sort of an awkward silence settling over everyone. "So she's…unique" Phoebe speaks up first. "Says you" Monica replies sarcastically. "That's fair" Phoebe agrees. "Mr. Potato Head is probably worried sick about where his bride has run off to" Chandler pipes up, and Joey laughs at his joke. "It isn't funny" Monica says with frustration, and everyone looks to her with surprise. "I'm sorry guys. It's just…it's weird for me to see her after so long. And especially in this situation. It brings back a lot of old memories and…I don't know what I'm saying" Monica cuts herself off, before she says too much. Way too much. Everyone leaves it at that, silence filling the air until Rachel shouts from the bathroom "Can I use a towel to dry off?" "Yes go ahead!" Monica shouts back. "Wow, she isn't even telling her which category to take from", Chandler says under his breath to everyone else. Monica turns her head and shoots him a look. On the inside, she is fuming. Her original exhilaration from seeing Rachel has worn off, her happiness, and also her worry; has faded. Now, she is just feeling angry. Leave it to Rachel to show up looking for her, show up needing her, only now that she needs help. Only now that she has ran away from her rich doctor fiancé and her rich lifestyle and has nowhere else to go. I don't want to see her, Monica thinks to herself. I don't want to fall in love all over again. I don't want to be hurt. I don't want to think about all of those memories from so long ago, the past is the past. I already went through this after seeing her at the bar, Monica thinks. I can't do this again. Monica looks up at the TV, as she suddenly hears Spanish coming through it, and realizes Joey has quietly grabbed the remote and turned it on. Everyone turns and pretends to be engaged in the antics of the Mexican soap opera. Just then Rachel emerges from the bathroom asking "May I use your phone Monica?" Monica can only nod in response. Her eyes discreetly follow Rachel as she walks into her kitchen. What a beautiful, infuriating creature, Monica thinks. She feels her eyes well up again, but forces the tears down. She decides to start up a little game of "Guess what's going on in this Mexican soap opera" to distract herself from the matter at hand. "I'm guessing that he bought her the big pipe organ and she's really not happy about it", she says. She can't help but also eavesdrop on her old friend's conversation with her father, who she knows isn't always the nicest man. "Daddy I just, I can't marry him! I'm sorry!" she pleads. "I just don't love him". Then she scoffs and says, "Well it matters to me!" Leave it to her father to believe that it doesn't matter if she loves her husband or not. So much for wanting the best for your child. On the Mexican soap opera, two girls are standing at the top of a flight of stairs arguing, and Chandler decides to say "Ooo…she should not be wearing those pants". Leave it to him to be looking at the girl's ass. "I say push her down the stairs!" Joey says. "Push her down the stairs!" everyone chants immediately. "Push her down the stairs!" Everyone choruses in cheers and claps as the girl in "pants she shouldn't be wearing" rolls down the stairs. "Come on daddy listen to me! It's like all of my life, everyone has always told me 'You're a shoe, you're a shoe you're a shoe you're a shoe'! And then today I just stopped and I said 'What if I don't want to be a shoe? What if I want to be a purse, or- or -or a hat?' No I don't want you to buy me a hat, I'm saying that I am a ha- it's a metaphor daddy!" she shouts. Monica turns her head away from the rest of the gang to smile to herself. It makes her heart unbelievably happy to hear Rachel saying all of these things. Ross, who is standing by the fridge after pouring himself a glass of orange juice, turns towards Rachel and says "You can see where he had trouble". Shut up Ross, Monica thinks. Rachel sighs before saying, "Look daddy it's my life. Well maybe I'll just stay here with Monica". Her stomach flips. Oh no. Everyone turns to her. "Well I guess we've established she's staying here with Monica" she says, playing it off as a joke, but feeling scared, nervous and terrified as ever. "Well maybe that's my decision. Well maybe I don't need your money. Wait-wait I said maybe!" Rachel shouts, looking down at the phone as her father has clearly hung up, and she looks towards everyone with a small, nervous smile. "You guys, I need to take go…take care of something. I'll be right back" Monica says, before bolting towards her bedroom, and slamming the door behind her. Monica waves her hands in the air and takes deep breaths, pacing the room, as so many realizations hit her. She isn't really angry that Rachel needs her. She isn't angry that she was engaged to a rich doctor or anything like that at all. She is actually angry because Rachel is back in her life now, and that just makes everything, _everything,_ so much more complicated. Because before, when they were apart, it was easier. It was just easier to be apart. She is afraid of falling in love all over again, and being hurt. But who was she kidding? She had never fallen out of love. It had never been any easier. The last time that she saw her had proven that. She was angry about having to be friends with her again, she would be angry that she couldn't tell her how she felt. She would have to keep it a secret all over again. But, as Monica finally calms down, and sits down on her bed; she realizes it will be worth it; just to see her again. Just to talk to her again. Just to have her in her life again, have her as a friend.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Back to present day, in the apartment**_

Still leaning against the kitchen counter, Monica thinks about that day; that day that seems like so long ago now. How in the end, she had felt ecstatic, grateful and joyous to have Rachel back in her life. She loved having her around, hanging out with her and her group of friends, at Central Perk, at their apartment, going out to see bands and going out to eat, and then later at night after everybody else had went home, her and Rachel stayed up late snacking on chips and ice cream, catching up on all of the years of eachother's lives that they had missed. It was exhilarating. Delightful. Monica realized that she hadn't felt that happy in years. Yes, it still hurt to not be able to able to tell Rachel how she felt about her, and god she felt a lot about her…but it was worth it. Now, Monica pushes herself up from off the counter, and slowly walks into the living room, taking a seat on the couch, realizing; that it wasn't worth it anymore. That original happiness of having Rachel back in her life, it had worn off. Of course, she still felt so blessed that they were still the best of friends. She was grateful for every day that she got to spend with her. But it was the same feeling that she had back in high school. Specifically on graduation day, when she had wanted to kiss Rachel, wanted to tell her that she loved her. She could only hide her feelings for so long. She had hit her breaking point that day, and she was hitting it again now. She thinks back on all of Rachel's exes. Chip, who had had Rachel in high school. Got to take her to school dances, got to kiss her, even took her virginity, and somehow let her go. Paolo, who had the privilege of making love to Rachel countless times, but never actually loved her. And in the end, made a pass at one of Rachel's best friends. What a scumbag. Russ, who looked creepily like Ross (which was undeniably horrifying), but he somehow let Rachel go nonetheless. And most recently, Joshua; who yes, Rachel may have implied that she wanted to marry after a very short length of time dating, but somehow, he said no. He had this beautiful, kind hearted, amazing person in front of him, and he denied her. And then there was Barry. The biggest piece of shit of all. He had Rachel Karen Green, and he cheated on her with her best friend, and god knows how many other woman. He didn't give her passion. He didn't give her love. He didn't give her respect. He only showed her any kind of compassion and loyalty, through materialistic things. Jewelry and manicures and vacations. How could he have Rachel, and not want to give her every bit of his heart and soul? Give her everything she wanted, needed and deserved? Monica sat on the couch, furiously gripping a throw pillow; wondering how all of these men could let Rachel go.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel is still lying in the bathtub, the water temperature has now cooled down a bit, but the tears are still running down her face; as she thinks back to her wedding day. The day that she forced herself back into Monica's life. She had felt so awful doing it, but she needed her old best friend more than ever. She didn't have anyone else. And she didn't want to have anyone else. She needed only Monica to be there for her. She knew that Monica would help her, if she was anything like she used to be. She was the most giving, kind hearted, good person that she had ever met. She needed that kind of person back in her life. Someone that could help her become a purse, or a hat. Make _her_ a better person. And help her forget about Barry, about her parents, about people that never gave a damn about her. She just wanted her life to be different. She wanted her life to be fresh, new, exciting, not the same old shit that she never wanted in the first place. She had thought for awhile that she did want it, the rich husband, the nice house, the money; but she didn't want it, she didn't want it one bit. And standing in Monica's kitchen that day, looking at her apartment, looking at her friends, and most importantly, looking at her; she knew what she had to do. She knew that she was being a nuisance, she knew that Monica probably hated her; although it didn't entirely seem like it. What her old friend was feeling, she couldn't quite tell, but it didn't seem like hatred. But regardless, she knew that was she being a pain in the ass, forcing herself back into Monica's life like this, after drifting apart from her so long ago. But Monica had agreed to let her stay with her, like the generous person that she always was, and it was amazing. It was just like old times. It was like they had never been apart. They gossiped and shared secrets and got to tell tons and tons of brand new stories to eachother. They laughed together at the same comedic movies that they used to watch together. They cried together at the same sappy romances that they used to pine over together. They even shared snacks together, and giggled when they'd make a mess all over the carpet, just like they used to. Although now Monica got a lot more stressed about the mess than she used to, which Rachel found to be adorable. Rachel also had a great time with Monica's friends, and she even got a job at their regular hangout, Central Perk. Now she had her dream job, a career in fashion; working at Bloomingdale's. She learned to work for her money, be independent, and be a strong woman, all thanks to Monica. But now, as Rachel lied in the bathtub, she realized that just like graduation day back in high school, that wasn't enough. It was becoming too painful, going on like this again, acting like everything was okay when it wasn't. Night after night knowing that the love of her life was in the next room, and there was nothing that Rachel could do about it. Walking out into the kitchen in the morning, day after day; to see Monica cooking up some breakfast, or making coffee, in a sexy nightie, or an adorable pair of pajamas, and not being able to walk up behind her, put her hands on her hips, place a kiss on her neck, and tell her how beautiful she was. How much she loved her. Rachel suddenly begins to shiver, and turns the faucet back on, to add some fresh hot water into the tub. She thinks back on all of Monica's exes. Fun Bobby, who broke up with Monica because _she_ "had a drinking problem". The coma guy, who didn't appreciate all that Monica did for him while he was asleep. Granted, she may have been the reason that he was in a coma to begin with, but still. Alan, well; Monica dumped him, none of us understood why. But why didn't he fight back harder for her? Ethan, who had lied about his age to get her into bed. Paul the wine guy, who lied about the last time that he had sex to get her into bed. Pete, who decided that getting beaten to a pulp every night was more important than Monica. Julio, the sexist poet who dared to tell Monica that his misogynistic poem was about "all women". Chip, who took Monica on a date; only to prove to her that he hadn't changed a bit since high school. Timothy, who dared to even go out with Monica knowing that she was confused about her feelings for his father. And that leads to the most infuriating one of all, Richard; who had Monica for so long, and in the end; wasn't willing to give Monica the one thing that she has wanted for her entire life, children. Rachel feels her face getting very warm, as the steam from the hot water rises up along with her anger, thinking of all the men who let Monica go. If Rachel had Monica, she would never, ever let her go. She continues to cry to herself, not knowing what to do with all of these heart wrenching emotions that that damn kiss brought full force to her attention.


	12. Chapter 12

After a few minutes of pillow gripping, Monica decides she should let go of it before she permanently wrecks the fabric; and stands up to refluff all of the couch pillows and cushions. She takes a deep breath and sighs, realizing that, just like all of those years ago; there still isn't anything that she can do. She has to keep this in. She can't ruin their friendship, now more than ever. Things are amazing, and she was selfish for thinking that things could be different. Still, it hurt like a bitch. Monica walks back into the kitchen to put away the cleaning supplies, when a faint sound makes her stop dead in her tracks. Is that Rachel…crying? Her heart stops beating, and then quickly speeds up again. She quietly tiptoes closer to the bathroom door, the sound getting more and more clear the nearer she gets. She doesn't stop until she is pressed up against the door, her ear tight against the wood, and her heart sinks lower and lower as she listens to her dear best friend, the woman she loves, crying so hard; so full of sorrow. What had happened? What was wrong? She seemed fine just a little bit ago. Yeah, Monica could tell she had been uncomfortable after their kiss, but who wouldn't be? I'm just Rachel's friend after all, Monica thinks. I'm sure it felt very weird to kiss me. Weird enough to cry though? Monica thinks about the day's events and anything that could have happened in recent days to make Rachel react like this. She couldn't think of anything. What should do I?, she asks herself. Should I knock and ask what's wrong? Should I just go in there? Should I leave her be? Before Monica knows it, she finds her hand closing into a light fist and rapping on the wood without any volition of her own. "Hey Rach?" she asks softly. She hears her friend clear her throat and reply "Yes Mon?" trying to sound like everything was normal. "Are you okay sweetie?" Monica asks her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Am I okay? Am I okay?", Rachel whispers the question to herself out loud, searching her brain to find the true answer. She knows the answer is no. But is she willing to say it out loud? Is she ready to risk everything she has, on the chance that Monica feels the same way about her? She closes her eyes, and all of her greatest memories with Monica flash behind her eyelids. It's like this incredible, epic story that she never wants to end. The last image she sees is the two of them kissing, just mere hours ago; and then she hears Monica's delicate, loving voice in her head again asking "Are you okay sweetie?" Rachel realizes yes, she is willing to take the risk. You have to do this, she thinks to herself. If you don't, you will always regret it, and always wonder what could have been. Rachel knows she's a fool. She knows this is all going to end badly, very very badly, but she has to at least try. She owns it to herself to _finally_ try. "No", she replies; nervous, but firm. Outside the door, Monica freezes. She honestly hadn't been expecting that answer. She didn't know what to do. Normally if Rachel was hurting, she would wrap her up in a tight hug, and never let go. But she couldn't exactly do that right now, as much as she wanted to. And yeah they'd seen eachother naked before, undressed in front of eachother, bathed in front of eachother and even peed in front of eachother, but something about this felt different. She didn't know if she should go in there or not. "Monica?" she hears a soft voice come from within the bathroom. "Yes, I'm here Rach" Monica replies immediately, her voice froggy. "Do you…want me to come in?" "Yes" Rachel says back, biting her lip nervously. Monica's heart beats wildly as she slowly opens the bathroom door, and so does Rachel's; as she sinks lower under the bubbles, suddenly feeling self conscious and more anxious than she ever has in her life. She knows what she is about to do could change absolutely everything, and as her beautiful friend walks into the bathroom, giving Rachel a soft, sympathetic smile; she feels awful for the bombshell she is about to drop. But she has to do it. Monica walks slowly over to their toilet, her eyes continuing to dart over to Rachel and away again, trying so hard not to stare at her. Her beautiful blonde hair is damp, soft strands sticking out in every direction. Her skin is glistening with light sweat from the hot bath, her face is a deep pink, her eyes are red from crying. And god she looks beautiful. Just her shoulders and the top half of her chest are sticking out from above the water, a thick layer of bubbles concealing the rest. Monica gingerly sits down onto the toilet, her head spinning, not knowing if she can even handle being this close to a mind blowingly gorgeous, naked Rachel. Quit it Monica, she thinks. Rachel is upset. How dare you think about yourself and these feelings for her at a time like this? Little did Monica know that that was what was exactly on Rachel's mind as well. Rachel watches as Monica sits down on their toilet, her hands awkwardly clasped in her lap, and Monica won't even look at her. Is this too weird? Should she have just said yes, yes she was okay, and left it at that? Maybe she still feels too uncomfortable to be around me after that kiss?, Rachel thinks; her thoughts in a pure panic. "Monica?" that soft voice knocks her out of her reverie again. Monica's eyes quickly look into her friend's, and she knows she's being a complete jackass. "I'm sorry Rach. What is it? What's wrong?" she asks, wanting to reach out to touch Rachel's shoulder, her hand, anything; but she doesn't want to overstep. She doesn't want to make her feel even more uncomfortable. God, was she overthinking all of this? She had to be. And Rachel was wondering the same thing herself. Just get it out Rachel, she tells herself. Just say it. She takes a deep breath, looking her best friend, the love of her life, directly in the eyes. It was time to quit playing games. Out with it. "I need to tell you something Monica. Something I've been holding in for a really, really long time. I…" Rachel looks away, her confidence already wavering, but she pushes through. "I know that, that is going to come as a shock to you I'm sure. And I understand if, well if it changes things". Rachel's heart breaks a little as she says those words. "Rachel, I really doubt that there is anything that you could say to me right now that will change things", Monica encourages her softly, furrowing her brows with worry. "I love you" Rachel blurts out. Monica freezes with shock. Except that, she thinks. She doesn't believe her ears. "You…you what?" Monica asks breathlessly. "I love you" Rachel repeats, her eyes welling up with tears, which immediately pour down her face. "I'm so sorry. I know it's, it's crazy. But it's true. I've loved you forever. Since middle school. I've never felt his way about anyo-"- Monica's mind is racing as Rachel says all of this, her thoughts in an absolute turmoil. She's dreaming right? She has to be dreaming. There's no way this is for real. No fucking way. She would never be this lucky. Never be this blessed. This was insane. She stared into her best friend's eyes as she continues to talk and she realizes that this is in fact real. As surreal as it feels, this is all real. Her eyes fill with tears of happiness and she immediately leans her body forward, to grab Rachel's face and connect her lips to her's with all of the passion in the entire world. Rachel immediately grabs Monica's face back, her hands tender but firm, and they deepen the kiss, both of their tears gliding onto eachother's faces. They kiss for a straight minute, before both pulling back for air, and Rachel's tears turn to sobs of happiness. "What's happening?" she asks Monica, giggling with excitement and joy, but unsure if what she believes to be happening, could actually be true? "I love you too Rachel. I…I can't believe you feel the same. I have wanted to tell you for _so_ long. For forever. I…I never thought you'd feel the same. And I never wanted to risk it. I love you too damn much to lose you, ever" Monica explains earnestly, still in utter shock. "So do I Monica. I knew I could never tell you. But, after, well, you know; I just, I just had to. Of course I love you. I can't believe _you_ feel the same" Rachel pours out. That makes Monica laugh out loud. "You're Rachel Karen Green. You're the most beautiful creature that has ever existed on this planet Earth. Not to mention how beautiful every single other thing about you is, I don't have enough time to list all of the things that I love about you…and then there is me. Fat Monica. And now, shrill, high maintenance, neurotic Monica. You're…you're incredible Rach. And I'm just me", Monica says; as if just stating the facts. "Don't you ever, ever talk about yourself like that" Rachel says, her lip quivering, her heart hurting to her hear her love say these things about herself. "You Monica, in all my life, are the absolute most beautiful human that I have ever laid eyes on, inside and out. Nobody could ever find a fucking better person if they tried. And you are beyond gorgeous. Beyond stunning. Always were, always will be. I can't believe that I actually get to tell you that now" Rachel cries. Monica's hands dive under the water for Rachel's, to hold them firmly in her own. "I just can't believe this" she says. "Me neither" Rachel says, her voice so full of happiness; tightly gripping Monica's hands in her own. Monica leans forward once more, connecting her lips to Rachel's. She breathes in deeply through her nose, and as they continue to kiss, she hears Rachel let out a soft moan. She immediately feels throbbing between her legs. Fuck. It only now crosses her mind that she is actually going to be able to make love to Rachel. Her absolute dream, her wildest fantasy since ninth grade, is going to come true. She can already feel her panties becoming damp. Rachel loves her too. She couldn't feel any higher if she tried. Rachel wraps her arms around Monica's back, trying to bring her closer, but knowing if she got too close she'd fall right into the bathtub with her. I'm making out with Monica, I'm making out with Monica!, Rachel is internally screaming. Her lips are so soft. Her scent is breathtaking. Her little breaths through her nose are erotic as hell. Rachel moans softly, and Monica instantly moans back, a little louder, almost like a grunt. Rachel feels her thighs clench together under the water. Fuck. I need to be closer to her, Rachel thinks. Monica is thinking the same thing. She releases her lips from Rachel's, only a couple millimeters away, still so close, eyes piercing eachother's, to breathlessly whisper "Bedroom?" Rachel's jaw hangs open slightly as she can only nod, wide eyed; in response. Monica reaches down, her arms sliding underneath Rachel's body to swiftly pick her up bridal style, one arm under her shoulder blades and the other under her knees. "Wow" Rachel breathes out, staring into her love's eyes, as she is now being held in her arms as if she is light as a feather. Monica looks back into Rachel's beautiful eyes, fighting the urge to look lower; at Rachel's naked, wet body which she is now holding in her arms. "Wow is right" Monica whispers back, her heart racing wildly. They stay frozen like that for a moment, in the steamy hot bathroom, both of them thinking how dry their lips are, how tight their throats feel, how much absolute awe that they are in that this is actually happening. Rachel snaps out of it first, and clears her throat. "Bedroom?" she reminds her best friend. "Oh god yes" Monica quickly says, swiftly turning and carrying Rachel to her bedroom. She lightly kicks the door shut behind her, and then sets Rachel down onto her bed. Rachel backs up into the pillows, and Monica immediately gets on the bed and follows Rachel, her body hovering over her friends. She brings her face to her Rachel's, one of her hands holding onto it tenderly, but firmly; and kisses her passionately. They shut their eyes, and Rachel brings her hands up into Monica's soft, raven hair. "I love you" Monica says quickly, in between kisses. "I love you too" Rachel says back, and then tilts her head back for air. Monica takes the opportunity to bring her mouth to Rachel's neck, kissing and then softy sucking on it. "Ohhh" Rachel softly moans, and the pounding between Monica's legs gets stronger. God, that is the most incredible sound in the world, Monica thinks. Monica continues to kiss, nibble and suck on the tender skin of Rachel's neck and throat, while one of her hands goes up and down Rachel arm tantalizingly. Rachel's body squirms underneath Monica's, and her breathing gets harder and harder. Monica moves her kisses to Rachel's chin, jaw and cheek; and then back to her lips, her hand now resting on Rachel's bare hip. Rachel hands are now sliding up and down Monica's back over her sweater, and then she rests them on Monica's ass through her jeans, giving it a squeeze. "Uhhn" Monica groans softly, suddenly needing some of her own clothes off. Rachel clasps her legs shut again at the sound of Monica's groan. She couldn't imagine Monica could ever be any hotter than at this exact moment in time, right now. She couldn't imagine feeling any more turned on. She couldn't imagine that this night could get any better. And it had only just begun. Monica's hand is now running up and down Rachel's hip and abdomen, still teasing her; avoiding her breasts and underneath under the hip. Rachel's hands then slide up from Monica's ass, to lift up her sweater. Monica breaks the kiss and leans up, allowing her friend to pull it over her head. As Monica straddles Rachel, she takes the opportunity to finally look down at her friend's body. Rachel has the softest, roundest, perfect breasts; with the most beautiful pink little nipples, a slim, gorgeous waist with curves to die for, and the most delicious looking pussy. "God Rachel" Monica groans, as she eyes up the love of her life. Rachel is thinking the same, as she looks at her friend who is straddling her hips, still wearing her panties and jeans, but on top she is only wearing a black bra, which accentuates her incredible breasts. Rachel's eyes crawl lower onto Monica's perfect, sexy tummy, and lastly her incredible hips, which look so amazing in her tight jeans. "Shit Monica" Rachel breathes out, and rubs her thighs together, realizing just how wet she already is. Rachel sits up slightly, to reach for the button of Monica's jeans, ripping it open, and then unzipping. Monica sits up so she can remove them, throwing them onto the floor behind them. Now Rachel's mouth hangs open slightly at the silky black panties that cradle Monica's pussy, and match her bra. "Fuck" Rachel breathes out, and Monica shuts her eyes and groans in response. Finally seeing this side of Rachel, finally experiencing this with Rachel, Monica couldn't contain herself much longer. She leans back down over her lover, and continues to make out with her, their tongues now clashing together and fighting for control, their breathing heightening, the room seeming to shrink with sexual tension and feeling like they were the only two people left in the world. Monica reaches around behind her back to unclasp her bra, and then brings her hand down to pull off her panties, throwing her undergarments behind her as she continues to kiss Rachel. She couldn't stand to have anything between her body and Rachel's any longer. As they continue to kiss, Monica's hand suddenly trails from Rachel's abdomen upward, to her breasts. "Mmmm" Rachel moans into Monica's mouth, and she teases Rachel at first, just gently squeezing her breasts, and running her fingers over the tender skin and her nipple. Then she begins to squeeze harder, and then rubs her thumb back and forth over Rachel's nipple, making it stand erect. "Oh Mon" Rachel breathes out, causing Monica to then pinch Rachel's nipple between her thumb and forefinger, moving it around gently. Rachel's body begins to wiggle a little more, her pussy now bumping against Monica's bare thigh. The contact causes Monica's head to spin. Monica begins to kiss down Rachel's jaw, cheek and neck once again; then kisses her collarbone, and finally lowers her kisses down her chest to her breast. She looks up into Rachel's eyes as she cradles one of her breasts, while gently holding onto the other, and then brings her mouth down to spread kisses all over it. Rachel is absolutely bursting with anticipation, excitement, tension, love and lust. Each new thing that happens, she can't believe how lucky she is. Monica is such a tender and sweet, but also sexy and hot as fuck lover. Rachel can't wait for Monica to fuck her. She can't wait to fuck Monica. But they are taking their time with everything, each new touch and kiss making the wait that much better. Rachel had never been with a man who gave her this much attention before, and they were still only just getting started. She watches as Monica then slides her tongue over to her nipple, going around it in one swift wet circle, and then clamps her luscious lips around the hard, pink nub; to gently suck on it. "Fuck Monica" Rachel moans. Monica gently bites onto Rachel's nipple, and pulls upward, letting go and making her breast bounce back down. She moves over to her other breast, giving that one equal attention. Rachel's heart is beating out of her chest, and she begins to bite her lower lip and moan harder. "Ohh Monica" she urges her on, her voice getting higher. She continues to wiggle her hips, wanting to connect her pussy to Monica's body, but Monica makes sure that she has her body raised over Rachel's high enough so that she can't make the contact. As badly, _so fucking badly_ , she wants it; she is reveling is this foreplay with Rachel. God, she can't wait to get to the good stuff either, but she wants to make this amazing for Rachel. As amazing as possible. As amazing as she deserves. Monica then sits up on her knees, motioning for Rachel to do the same so that they are facing eachother. Monica comes flying towards Rachel's face to kiss her intensely. Monica runs her hand up and down Rachel's arm, side and abdomen once more, her fingers grazing her breast and hip as well. Rachel's now alternate between grasping Monica's hair, or running up and down her bare back and ass. They continue to make out, and Rachel begins to squeeze Monica's cheeks a bit harder. "Unnff" Monica groans, feeling Rachel's slim fingers press into her tender skin. Rachel, feeling urged on by Monica's _amazing_ groan, gives her ass a light slap. "Oh Rachel!" Monica shouts, and is so surprised she breaks the kiss. "You like that?" Rachel asks softly, curiously; but thinking that she already knows the answer. Monica can only firmly nod in response. Rachel gives her ass another slap, harder. "Shit" Monica breathes out, and with that she can't wait any longer. She doesn't want to wait any longer. She meets Rachel eyes with intensely, thinking for the millionth time in her life, hell; for the millionth time tonight, how absolutely breathtaking this woman in front of her is. Rachel looks back, mesmerized by her lover's raven black hair, blue eyes comparable to the oceans, her porcelain skin, and her delicate, but strong and beautiful body. Monica's hand quickly makes it's way down Rachel's abdomen, going straight to her clit; and pressing down and rubbing it gently. "Ahhh!" Rachel shrieks loudly, her body lurching forward slightly with surprise. "Ahhh, Monica", she moans; as Monica continues to rub her, starting off slowly. One of Rachel's hands is gripping onto Monica's shoulder, and the other is alternating between grabbing the hair on the top of her head, or grabbing onto the pillow beneath her. Monica's other hand is resting on Rachel's upper back holding her close, and she begins to pick up the pace of her movements. Rachel's hips instinctively thrust lightly back and forth, adding extra friction onto Monica's fingertips. Rachel breathes audibly heavier and she feels herself rising. "I love you Rachel Green" Monica purrs, her fingers going even faster. "I love you Monica Geller" Rachel replies, her voice coming out high pitched and squeaky. "Oh god!" Monica then quickly slips her pointer and middle finger into Rachel's wetness, her thumb still rubbing Rachel's clit. "Ahhh!" Rachel moans loudly. Her head falls forward, her forehead now resting against Monica's, her beautiful hair falling in front of her, and shutting her fluttering eyelids. "Unnfff, Rachel you're _so_ wet" Monica notes, her voice getting huskier. "Ahhh, mmm" Rachel can only respond, Monica's fingers and thumb working expertly. Rachel shuffles on her knees just a bit so that her and Monica's bodies are closer, Monica also moving forward and pushing onto Rachel's back harder so they are face to face, body to body; Monica's arm and hand stuffed between them as she works her magic. Rachel lifts up her head, and the two friends kiss while Monica's digits continue to bring Rachel higher and higher. Rachel breaks the kiss, moaning louder than ever and nearly panting her breaths are coming so quick and hard. Her fingers tighten their grip on Monica's shoulder. "Fuck Mon, I'm so close" her voice screeches out. She squeezes her eyes shut tightly, awaiting the heavenly inevitable. "Ahh, urgghh, mmmff" she moans as she climaxes, her peak approaching her quickly. "Look at me", Monica says quickly. Rachel eyes open quickly, a sort of question in them. "I want to watch you while you cum". And with that Rachel bursts. She continues to look into Monica's sparkling, intense eyes for just a moment, but the intensity of her orgasm causes her to lurch forward, her head resting on Monica's shoulder, and gripping onto Monica's body for dear life. Monica's watches as her beautiful, sexy lover cums; her body tensing and then quickly convulsing, and revels in the way Rachel's inner walls feel around her fingers. Hot and so tight, so wet. How they clenched more and more around her fingers until she finally felt them twitch intensely, and then the feel of Rachel's cum flowing down around her fingers. The look in her eyes, like you can almost see a switch being flipped, when she came, and her moans, god her moans…And the way her body lurched forward, and grabbed onto Monica's, as her hips still bucked and spasmed. She continues to move her fingers in and out of Rachel, slowing down the pace a bit to ease her out of her high, and her thumb continues to softly caress her clit. Rachel's body continues to shudder and her moans carry out as her high carries on. Eventually Rachel's heavy breathing lessens a bit, the moans begin to fade, and Monica hears her friend swallow hard. Rachel lets go of Monica's back, leaning herself back onto her knees to look into her lover's eyes. "Ho. Ly. Fuck", she breathes out. "Holy fuck is right", Monica hoarsely says back, looking into Rachel's eyes, knowing that she's never felt more in love with anyone than in this moment right now. Monica's eyes shine, sparkle and smolder; feeling so overwhelmed, happy, excited, ecstatic and so much more; that she could just do that for Rachel. She just did that to Rachel!, she shouts in her head. Her own clit is throbbing wildly, her entire body feeling sensitive and tingly all over. As much as she absolutely loved fucking Rachel, she really needed some relief herself. Rachel looks into Monica's intense eyes, still feeling weak from her intense orgasm, but needing so badly to return to Monica what was just given to her. Monica deserved the best, the absolute very best. She knew that was the best that _she'd_ ever had, and she had to do the same for Monica. "I love you so much" Rachel reminds her. "God I love you too" Monica says. Rachel takes Monica by the arms, and swiftly flips her onto her back underneath her, so that Rachel can get on top. She straddles her body, every inch of them pressed up against eachother, leaning down to make out with Monica. Monica is already softly moaning and groaning, and her hands roughly glide up and down Rachel's back, her nails leaving little scratches along the way. Monica tilts her head for air, and Rachel kisses Monica's neck and nibbles on it gently, returning the favor. God, she's wanted to do this for so long. "Oh Rach!" Monica moans, her voice high. She can't handle waiting any longer, but she knows it's going to be worth it. Rachel grinds her pussy onto Monica's as she floats above her body and kisses her, and Monica's head spins, still not believing she is having sex with Rachel. Rachel begins to kiss further down Monica's neck, kissing and sucking a patch of skin with a ferocity that surprises and flusters Monica to no end. Monica can tell she is going to have a very dark hickie, and she moans loudly with the pleasure of it. Rachel gently blows onto the pink splotch she's created to lessen the burn a bit, and Monica shivers. Rachel kisses and sucks lower, Monica's collarbone, chest, and then her beautiful plump breasts. "Oh Monica" Rachel says into her breasts, admiring how beautiful and firm they are. She licks around one of Monica large, tan nipples; and then blows onto it, making it stand erect. "Rach" Monica breathes out, shutting her eyes in blissful agony, and grabbing Rachel's hair. Rachel puts her lips around Monica's nipple and sucks hard, while pinching Monica's other breast and nipple. Rachel does this for some time, alternating between breasts. Rachel moans softly to herself as she does it, greatly enjoying herself. Monica bucks her hips gently up against Rachel, her pussy rubbing against Rachel's own, and her thigh. "Rach…" Monica groans. "I can't take it anymore baby. I need you". Rachel looks up at Monica and smiles mischievously. "I don't think I can take it anymore either baby" she agrees, and starts to kiss down Monica's chest, and then agonizingly slowly; she runs her tongue down over Monica's abdomen, past her belly button, and then around to her hip. Monica has already spread her legs, sensing where this is going, and is panting with impatience, love, lust and excitement. She kisses down the side of Monica's thigh, and then inward just a bit. She glances upward to finally get a good look at her friend's pussy. "My my…you really are excited" she teases, seeing the glistening wetness all around Monica's pussy and down her thighs, spreading back down her ass as well. "You're quite dirty in bed" Monica muses, having to get the thought off of her chest. "Does that surprise you?" Rachel giggles. Monica thinks about it. "Well, I guess not. It's just so…thrilling" Monica says, her eyes sparkling as she looks down at the love of her life, who is only inches from her throbbing, swollen, tender clit. Rachel grins up at Monica, biting her lower lip; feeling so happy that she can finally show this side to Monica, and that she is already making her feel so good. She lowers her face down to Monica's skin again, sucking at her inner thighs, and begins licking up them, tasting Monica's wetness. "Mmmm", Rachel moans into her thigh. Monica's hand goes on top of Rachel's head, clasping into her hair once more. She looks down at her beautiful blonde friend, this gorgeous, incredible woman. She watches her friend's blue eyes as they graze over Monica's pussy and body, and land on Monica's eyes as she looks up at her. Rachel grins and lets her tongue slowly move higher. When she reaches as high as she can without making contact with Monica's pussy, Rachel then licks around toward Monica's hip, sucking there instead. "Uuunnff" Monica groans, slightly in protest, but mostly in exhilaration. Rachel's hand slides up Monica's abdomen slowly, to clasp her large breast into her hand and begins to pinch her nipple again. Rachel then moves her body upwards, bringing her face back towards Monica's to kiss her passionately. They moan into eachother's mouths and grasp the other's hair. "You're killin me Rach" Monica breathes. "What can I say? I'm a tease" she grins to herself and winks at Monica. "But I'm killin myself too. I really can't wait any longer". She quickly kisses down Monica's body again, arriving at her destination. She hovers over Monica's pussy for a moment. She smells incredible and it glistening like a shiny gift. Her clit is swollen and looks so delicious. In one swift movement, Rachel's mouth is around Monica's pussy, her tongue moving in and out of Monica's wetness, and sliding against her clit. "Ohhh!" Monica moans, her hand clasping on top of Rachel's head, and her back arching with pleasure and surprise. "FUCK!" she shrieks loudly. Rachel's tongue moves quickly in and out, feeling Monica's walls pulsating against her tongue. She moves her lips upward, to close in around Monica's clit, and sucks and licks it hard. "Jesus…fuck" Monica can't help but cuss repeatedly. "Oh my god Rach!" Her friend's intensity is sexy and exhilarating. She watches Rachel suck her slit, and everytime Rachel's eyes glance up to look into her's, she feels her head spin. Her other hand is clasping her own breast, and pinching her nipple. Rachel moves her tongue faster, back and forth over her lover's clit, reveling in her taste, and Monica's movements and moans. She looks up at her friend, whose eyes are now closed in ecstasy. Her face is scrunched up, she's biting her lip, her eyelids are fluttering, her raven black hair is a beautiful mess. Rachel then gently slides her hand up Monica's inner thigh, until her fingers reach Monica's wet folds. She slowly slides her pointer and middle finger in, resulting in a pleased moan from her friend. "Ohh Rach, ooh Rach" Monica repeats, as Rachel moves her fingers in and out of Monica's pussy, picking up the pace and force, and her tongue continues to work its magic. Monica thinks to herself that Rachel's tongue is the ninth wonder of the world, Rachel herself being the eighth. Monica groans loudly as she climbs higher and higher, she is so close. "Harder Rach" Monica whispers, and Rachel jams her fingers in hard, fast and deep, in and out in and out. She shoves her face down against Monica, sucking as hard as she can at Monica's large, swollen clit. "Ahhh, ahh, ahhh" Monica's moans elevate and her body starts shaking wildly. "Oh Rach, Rachel, RACH!" she screams, her back arching intensely, making Rachel move her head and hand to follow Monica's movements and continue to pleasure her as she comes. "Oh my god" Monica moans, still moving around as her orgasm carries on. "Fuck". Rachel revels in the way Monica's hot, tight inner walls spasm around her fingers, and the taste of her juices coating her fingers and tongue. Rachel doesn't stop fingering and sucking for about a minute, to make sure Monica doesn't lose out on a single moment of pleasure. Once her friend's heavy breathing begins to calm, Rachel looks up into her lover's eyes. Monica looks so flustered. So _satisfied_. So fucking sexy. I made Monica come!, Rachel cheers in her head. Rachel lifts her fingers up to her mouth, sliding them in, and pulls them out; tasting Monica. "Fuck Rach" Monica says, being driven absolutely mad, in the best way possible. Rachel is a beast. A sexual, dirty, erotic, goddess. "Come here" Monica says, reaching down to lightly grab Rachel's chin, and pulling her up to her face, so that they can make out once more. They kiss for just a few moments, whispering repeated "I love you"s into eachother's mouths, before Rachel rolls over next to Monica, both of them giving into their exhaustion. "Wow" Rachel breathes out, her hand searching for Monica's. They cling their fingers together, and they entwine so perfectly. Monica turns her head to stare into Rachel's crystal eyes. "I still can't believe this is happening", Monica says softly. Night has now fallen, and the moonlight is streaming in through the curtain, casting a glow over Rachel's delicate, white body. Rachel admires the effect the moonlight has on Monica's body as well. They stare lovingly into eachother's eyes as they hold hands, lost in this moment. Regretting all of the years that they lost, too afraid to tell eachother how they felt, but so grateful that they knew now, and they were here now, and they could begin their future together. "Me neither, Mon. Me neither" Rachel sighs happily, squeezing Monica's hand tighter in her's.


End file.
